


Mommy’s Girlfriend

by LadyLaviniya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, I don't know how to tag bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LadyLaviniya
Summary: Lily has an interesting way of saying Regina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb.

Regina has to admit, she’s a bit taken aback. Of the many treasures Maleficent has, a child is one of the last she thought would appear on the list.

The little girl, christened Lilith—a mysterious yet elegant name befitting a daughter of Maleficent—stares at her with wide brown eyes, Barbie in her left hand, a little purple purse in her right, completely still. When Regina offers her a polite smile, Lilith tilts her head in question, and eyes Regina up and down carefully. She lowers both her doll and purse to the floor, gaze finally dropping as she moves on to play with her fingers.

Salvation comes in the form of Maleficent sauntering out of the kitchen with a sigh to ease their stand-off, and Lilith eagerly throws her small arms around Maleficent’s slender waist, slipping behind the safety of her leg to peek more at Regina. Maleficent chuckles, ruffling her daughter’s brown hair, long overdue for a haircut in Regina’s opinion, and picks her up. Lilith fingers and fidgets with her own bottom lip as her mother adjusts her comfortably into position.

“Lily, can we say hello to Regina?” Maleficent asks, tapping her daughter’s busy hand. Lily shares a look with her before shrugging and dropping her arm. “Can we try? Just say hello, dear, it’s okay.”

“Is she your girlfriend? Like Rose was?” Lily whispers. Much to Regina’s amusement, she’s using the wrong hand entirely to cup her mother’s ear.

Maleficent smiles, and fixes upon Regina a fond gaze.

“Yes, dear. She is,” she turns to Lily again, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together. “If you’re a good girl, maybe we can all have dinner tonight at Granny’s. How does that sound?” Lily nods vigorously, and Regina takes this as a sign Maleficent’s _wondrous_  cooking skills have hardly improved within the last few years. Lord knows how Lily’s eating habits are. “Being a good girl means greeting our guest when she comes calling. Shall we try again, and tell Regina hello?”

This time, Lily nods, and lets Maleficent set her down. She doesn’t protest when Maleficent gently pushes her towards Regina, who kneels down in acquiescence.

“How do you do, Lilith?” Regina asks, keeping her tone soft and even.

Lily shrugs. “Hi, motherfucker, I’m Lily.”


End file.
